


Writers block

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Chance Meeting, F/M, Masterbation, Possible love, Rape, Self-Harm, metal anguish, metion daddy kink, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been so long. Life happened :( <br/>Just incase this could be viewed as graphic or triggering and I thought I should mention it</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kathleen was totally and utterly exhausted as she sat by the window on the plane. Lax to London Heathrow. Her life as a writer was finally begging to put a strain on her body. She was constantly sleepy. Oh this was going to be a long flight. The seat beside her was still empty as were a lot of seats dotted around the first class cabin. She took her old and battered copy of Titus adroncius out of her carry on and set it down on the table in front of her while still arm deep in her bag. She pulled out her iPod and headphones and sat back. She removed her glasses and folded them beside the book. She saw the shadow of someone sitting down beside her. She didn't look up at them though she felt sleepy and won't be able to see them without her glasses ( god damn short sightedness ). She flicked through the iTube app on her iPod till she came to the playlist she was looking for. His voice seemed to caress her earlobes and she closed her eyes allowing that soft English accent to lull her to slumber. She had the next ten hours to listen to one Mr Tom Hiddleston doing what he does best reading poetry and Shakespeare. 

 

"Mmmmmm" she grumbles angrily as she feels a hand on her arm gently trying rouse her from her dreamworld. She assumes it is the flight attendant waking her because they were about to land. She allows her eyes to flicker open trying to recall the distressing dream she was just pulled from. She stretched out teaching for her glasses when a familiar voice from beside her said " I'll get those for you." She mumbled her thanks as she slid the on her face. She pulled her headphones out and unlocked iPod stoping the music. She looked at her book on the table deciding to read for a bit when a sudden realisation dawned on her. "Are we landing soon?"she asked quizzically to the man beside her. "No"he replied simply.   
"Then why in the name of god did you wake me?" She shoots back quickly because she was trying to stifle a yawn. "My apologise young lady, but you were mumbling incoherently and you seemed quite distressed so I decided to rouse you from your dream in hopes you wouldn't look so pained ". This made Kathleen look up into the mans eyes for the first time. 

 

She taught the whole world had stopped. She was staring at Tom Hiddleston. God what if he had heard what was playing on her iPod. Oh god ! What was she going to do. She felt I'll like she going to be sick. She mumbled another thanks explain how it wasn't unusual for her to do that as she often talk and even walks in her sleep. She even lapsed into a tale of how it was first discovered that she sleepwalks. By the end of her story he was laughing so much her blush illuminated to whole fist class compartment. Her told her it wasn't that bad and told her about his roommate when he was at Eton and how he used to snore so loudly Tom could only ever get a goodnight sleep with ear plugs in. This made Kathleen giggle and as her giggles made her eyes close Tom seemed to stare at her in wonder. 

 

"I'm Tom" he said uncertainly offering her his hand to shake once her giggles subsided. "I know,"she replied "I'm Kathleen ". They talk for the remaining four hours of the flight about silly thing like growing up, where there from their family. Even though the both came from very different back rounds they had shared quite a lot of similar experiences. They both had a love for Shakespeare and all theatre, they were both bibliophiles ( read a hollics), they liked similar music and films and both of their parents had divorced. The only big difference was that Tom had grown up in a wealthy family and had attended one of England best boarding schools whereas Kathleen had growing up in a middle class family in a small Irish village and had attended public schools all her life. 

 

They continued chatting and joking with each other Kathleen even playing Tom some of the music from her iPod that was of Irish bands that hadn't quite made it yet but Kathleen seemed positive about their future. After they landed, they continued together walking side by side through customs and the baggage claim area. Tom's bag came round first. Kathleen stood waiting from him to say his good buys but he didn't leave. ^ He's probably got more than one bag^ she taught to herself. Tom stood beside her constantly watching her. When she made a move to grab her bag tom reached for it to, his hand landing on the strap just before hers did. Kathleen felt like she had just peed herself. Her body went into shock as thoughts raced through her mind. ^He was waiting for my bag. He's such a gentleman. Omfg in touching Tom Hiddleston's hand^. 

 

She had to remind herself several times to breath. "You don't have to do that"she found herself able to speak. Tom was just smiling at her. "Any true gentleman would" he said almost nonchalantly. He began to walked away carrying both there bags. Kathleen followed trying in vain to get him to giver her her bag back. He was stubborn but not as stubborn as Kathleen. The walked through the air both with one hand on the strap of Kathleen's bag. Kathleen scowling and the infuriating man beside her and Tom smiling like he had won the lottery. 

 

Outside at the taxi bay is where Tom finally let go of Kathleen's bag, only because both of them opulent hand it to the taxi driver. Kathleen held her hand out to Tom thanking him for helping her with her bag and for the delightful conversation. Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Kathleen's heart felt like it would explode. They leaned out of the hug both just looking at each other. Tom spoke first " I was wondering could I take you for dinner sometime this week kind of like a date." Kathleen wanted to say yes more than anything but she couldn't " I'm sorry Tom but I have a boyfriend". Tom looked saddened and Kathleen's heart clenched knowing that she had caused it. She climbed into the taxi hopping this would be the last time she ever saw that look on anyone's face as she headed back to the flat she shared with her boyfriend Andrew. Secretly hoping that she would see Tom again.


	2. Two weeks later

KATHLEEN'S POV: 

Two weeks back form LA and still nothing. Kathleen sat frustrated at her desk in her study. The flat was quite, no doubt andy was drunkenly passed out somewhere. She stretched out at her desk with a sigh. What a mess. Things were bad before she left and now they were worst. She sat starting at the screen at the paragraph she had wrote and rewrote for the past hour. Nothing changed. 

She stood with a wince her ribs still sore and walked to the bathroom. She checked her self in the mirror. Her eye was still swollen ^bastered ^ she though to herself as she took yet another Paracetamol trying to numb her pain. While in the bathroom she decided on a hot shower to see if it will stop he writers block. Again she winced when removing her clothes. Man he really drove his fists in good this time. Kathleen's eyes took in the large still a very dark purple bruise that dominated her rib cage. She showered quickly, then changed into the fluffiest pyjamas she owned and sat back in front of her computer. 

She glanced at her phone , pressing the lock button to view her notifications 12 missed calls, 67 texts, 8976 tweets and 356 tumblr notifications. It had been two weeks and she still couldn't look at the pictures that were taking outside the airport, especially since the last time she did she had gotten Andy's version of a punishment for beings such a whore. The sad look on Toms face as she drove away in the taxi was ever present in her mind. She had caused it. She made Tom Hiddleston sad and she felt like a bitch for it.

She pushed her swivel chair away from the desk and decided to see if Andy was ok. She found him alive, past out on the couch from alcohol just like she suspected. She crawled into bed. Kathleen tried to get comfy but failed to do so. She kept thinking of Tom his eyes his smile the way it felt when he hugged her. She could feel her arousel growing. There was only one thing for it. She stripped staying under the covers. She ran her hands lightly down her her chest to her hardening nipples and gave a tug. She gasped at the feeling the winced at the shock wave of pain that lanced trough her ribcage. Her hands started to travel further when she heard foot steps approaching and froze with fear. 

The bedroom door opened inch by inch to reveal a swaying Andy in the door way. He slunk towards the bed eying Kathleen hungrily. Kathleen knew what was going to happen. He pulled back the blanket and looked her naked body up and down. "Naughty girl. What have I told you about you cunt?"he snarled at her. "That it's yours and only you can touch it." Kathleen replied her voice shaking. "Then why are you naked in bed, hands so close to my cunt?" He shouted loudly making her cower in fear she had to act fast before he hit her again. "I was waiting for you. Hoping that you would come to bed soon and give me what I need." She spoke her voice seemingly detached from her brain as she knew she didn't what him to touch her. "And what do you need you little slut?" He smirked at her. "You cock. I need your clock to fill my slut hole up good. " she couldn't stop the shakes in her voice hoping that he thought it was anticipation of what was to come rather than fear. 

She lay there trying to think of happy thoughts while he grinned down at her. In his drunken state he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. Although ,Kathleen doubted being sober would change anything that was about to happen. No one said no to Andy. She shook in the bed as he pushed into her no perpetration at all she was so dry from fear but he didn't care. She closed her eyes and blinked back tears as he whispered filthy things into her ear about how her slutty cunt was so thought for such a slut. She quivered on the bed as she wished he was someone else. In her fear and wish for him to be someone she didn't detest. She closed her eyes and imagined him to be 6'3 ,curly brown hair, pale blue eyes and a smile that could light up the world.

She started to moan thinking the man on top of her was the English tentative gentleman that she had meat at the airport. She felt Andy pound into her at a punishing pace. Her moans grew as she felt her climax approach. She imagined the sounds Tom would make in bed. He probably would whisper sweet nothings into her ears as he trusted gently into until she explodes. The thought pushes her over the edge until she is screaming Tom's name completely forgetting where she was. 

When she woke everything ached it was still dark outside. She stretched out on the bed to find it empty. She opened her eyes to find the bedside lamp on. Then she saw Andy sitting with a glass of burned in one hand and a cigarette in the other and he looked really pissed. 

"I thought you said nothing happened between you and that posh twat." He snared as he stood swaying as if the whole was spinning in the opposite direction. Kathleen cowered on the bed as he through the heavy bourbon glass above her head. She tried to make herself smaller on the bed. "You slutty bitch. What did he offer you money to whore yourself out? No wonder he keeps tweeting you, he wants more of what's mine!" His voice was controlled and that seemed to scare Kathleen more. " I swear I'm not lying. I love you. I need you and your cock. You're the only one how can satisfy me. The only one who could ever love me. " Kathleen's voice was small as she spoke trying to make Andy to believe her. Things went quite. 

Andy reached the side of the bed " I'll give you another chance. What the fuck did you do with him?" Andy snarled trough another pull of his cigarette. "Nothing. Please I swear believe me please." Kathleen begged with all he might as she through her hands towards him as if she wanted a hug. Andy grabbed her wrist in one hand and used the other to bring his cigarette down on the already heavily scared flesh of Kathleen's forearm. She screamed with all her might trying to wriggle away from the pain. He just wouldn't let go his grip was like iron. 

Andy grabbed Kathleen by the back of her hair and dragged her down the hallway. He through her on the floor and her head collided with the coffee table. Andy ignored her gasp of pain. Instead he grabbed the tv remote turning the tv on and the volume up. He stalked back towards her and bent low to whisper in her ear. "Now the neighbours won't hear you scream." He sat in his arm chair and motioned to Kathleen to approach him. She crawled slowly towards him knowing that that is what he wanted. Andy was smirking as he took in the sight if Kathleen's naked shaking body slowly making it's way to him. Once she reached him she kneeled beside beside his feet staring at the ground. "Now tell me you whore the truth. Why did you scream his name if nothing happened?"

The blows came hard she counted to five while screaming "Nothing!" before she realise that it was no use, Andy wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Kathleen didn't scream anymore. She just lay on the ground taking each blow as they came as if she was just an empty shell. At that moment in time she knew he could kill her, her only hope that somewhere part of the man she first met was still there and he wouldn't allow it because he loved her. Her eyes closed soon after Andy started to hit her so she didn't realise she had even lapsed into unconsciousness until she woke up cold and bloodied on the floor hearing a knock on the door. 

TOM'S POV:  
It had been two weeks and he still couldn't get that girl out of his head. A writer she was a writer. He purchased her book the day after he got back. He read it with in an hour desperately wishing this book held the key to finding her. Parying that he could change her mind. He had found her on twitter and tweeted her multiple times to no avail. He was really after falling for this girl. Why wouldn't he he was funny and smart loved Shakespeare and could quote even his plays and sonnets that weren't widely known. Of course Tom loved her. She had a boyfriend though so she clearly didn't feel the same. 

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling listening to his headphones, wondering what she was doing right at that moment. He sighed as he though of there hug how she felt in his arm, her weight , her eyes , her smile and giggle and even the way that she smelled. He felt like an idiot for the hours he spent in his local superdrug and boots trying to find that scent. Unfortunately none of them smelled like her , meaning what he smelled was her skin. How he wished he could smell more. If that is how her neck smelled he couldn't help but wonder about her hands and arms , her chest and full bouncy breasts. 

Tom's eyes flew open as he felt himself begin to harden at the thought of Kathleen's breasts. He trust his hand into his boxer briefs imagining it was those delicate fingers that had held his arm on the plane as she moaned in her sleep beside him. Why did he have to wake her those sounds she made were so sweet. Then again when he thought about it he was very close to getting a stiffy there and then and giving hisprofile that probably wouldn't be a good thing. 

He stoked himself replaying the way she said his name in his head over and over again. Imagining how it would sound when she was begging for her climax. He came hard his breath stuttering felling empty and ashamed to have come so hard to a woman in his imagination. He cleaned himself up and lay back in his bed. Tom decided to try to sleep he had a busy day tomorrow. He had to work out for his next roll he had three auditions and he had dinner with Chris tomorrow evening before Chris goes back to Australia. 

He sank into bed setting his alarm for 5:30 as he decided to start his day with a run to get pumped up. He lay in bed, removed his headphones and closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Unfortunalty the walls of this apartment block were very thin and he could he his neighbour watching tv in the apartment next door. The tv was loud as if it was placed at one end of the apartment and the viewer at the other. Tom rang the superintendent of the building to complain. 

This isn't the first time he has had to. His neighbour Andrew is a real dickhead usually drunk or very close to it. Tom new he had a girlfriend he had often heard her singing when she was seemingly alone in the apartment. She sounded so sweet, he always wondered why any woman would stay with a drunk like Andrew , he could only hope that he wasn't abusive.


	3. Aftermath

KATHLEEN'S POV: 

She heard the sirens in the background. Everything seemed fussy. She remembered a knock on the door but not much after that she was knackered. Everything hurt. She tried to will herself awake when she heard the constant beeping. Her eyes fluttered open as she began to wake up. She blinked at the harsh light almost burning her retinas. The steady beeping of the heart monitor beside her told her where she was. She was in hospital. She fought to sit up. She heard the shushing voice of her nurse beside her. 

The nurse removed some of the tubes inserted in various places in Kathleen's body and helped her to sit up. Once she was comfortable the nurse left to retrieve the doctor who would explain everything to Kathleen. She lay still in the bed afraid to move. Where was Andy? Why wasn't he hear? She was panicking listening to the raising beeping noise that filled the room as her heartbeat rose and rose to the point it felt like bursting. 

The doctor slowly opened the door as to not startle her. He sat on the chair beside her and slowly began to explain what had happened. Her told her that a neighbour had rand the superintendent in the building with a noise complaint and when the super came to see what was up he saw her lying badly beaten on the floor. Kathleen's physical injuries weren't to extensive a few broken ribs and heavy bruising nothing that would fade in time. The doctor told her that Andy had been arrested for assault and battery and is never going to be able to hurt her again. He told laymen that when she is ready the police want a statement from her as to what happened. 

A week later Kathleen left the hospital. Knowing that she would have to return in a week for her councilling appointment. She walked staring out of the hospitals glass doors bag in hand straight to the nearest police station to formally make a statement. Determined not to let Andy away with what he did.   
She was in the station for roughly an hour talking to a lovely detective and her partner about what had happened the videoed the statement and told Kathleen that she may be called as a witness when the trail approaches. She thanked the police for their help and mad her way back to the flat. 

The superintendent of the building met Kathleen at the door of her flat. Asking if she was ok. Kathleen simply nodded knowing the man had felt guilty that he didn't know what was going on all of the time. He asked if she was sure she wanted to go in. Again she nodded sighing that she just wanted to be alone. He opened the door and gave her,her keys asking her to call if she needed anything. She hugged the man who had played a part in saving her thanking him for what he had done before she walked into the flat and shut the door behind her. 

 

The flat appeared to be the same as the last time she saw it. She walked towards the living room the last place she had been before she blacked out. Kathleen stared at the floor and could see that a good cleaning company must have been called as no trace of her blood could be seen. She spent the next few hours cleaning the flat trying in vain to scrub it clean of the memories it holds singing along to her iPod as she went. She would not let Andy win this was her home before she met him and she was not going to let him take it from her. She loved this flat and she would not let him bully her from it. She left the flat only once that day to go and buy a new bed , mattress and sheets. When she came back from the shop she felt better. Her new bed would arrive tomorrow , she could spend the night on the couch and then in a proper bed the next night that wasn't tarnished by the man who had hurt her. 

There was a note taped to the door as she approached it. It was from her neighbour.   
*i see that you are home. I hope you are ok. I'm so sorry I never no ticked before. If you want anything, cup of sugar or a chat don't hesitate to ask.   
Your neighbour in flat 20 *  
The note made her frown. Was everyone going to be this way with her. Sympathy she could understand but this pity she couldn't bare. 

At ten o clock she was relaxing on the couch watching Dr. Who reruns and didn't notice that she was falling asleep. She feared sleep always had. In the hospital the had given her tablets to help stave off the night terrors but as she did not feel sleep she didn't take the tablets the hospital supplied her with to help on her first few days back. 

Her mind raced in the dreamworld. Everything appeared so really. The pain the blood the voice and eyes of Andy reminding her of what a disgusting unless whorey slut she was. On a particularly hard belt in the face from Andy she jerked awake panting trying to calm her mind. She paced the flat trying to stay calm. 

She gave up knowing the only thing that would clam her was her old friend. The blade. She hadn't cut since she was a teenager. Breaking her six year free streak in just a couple of desperation filled seconds. As the crimson blood flowed down her arm she felt her heart already beginning to calm. Kathleen sunk to the bathroom floor allowing her self to be taken back to her childhood a place she didn't feel safe just like now. 

TOM'S POV:

He knew it the minute he heard the knock on the door that something was wrong. It was the super of the building here to fill Tom in on what had been happening next door. He felt sick. How could anybody do that to someone that they love. God, he new Andy was a dick but seriously to knock your girlfriend unconscious after, what the police are assuming, raping her was just so dark. 

The next morning the police came and visited Tom to collect a statement. He felt like an idiot. The police were shocked to hear that Tom had never actually seen Andy's partner go in or out of the flat. Then again an the detective said that it was normal for abusers to control things like that. Tom still felt sick hoping that his statement and constant making of noise complaints would help lock Andy up. 

Two days later Tom decided to try to visit his neighbour in the hospital. Unfortunately the nurse said that only family were allowed to go in. Tom defeated went back to the flat. He met the super on the way up and they began talking. The super apologised to Tom as a cleaning crew was in his neighbours flat to clean the mess Andy had made. Tom said it was ok sure it needed to be done. 

Tom walked by the open for of the flat and go look inside. The flats floor was destroyed with blood it was nearly everywhere that Tom could see. He felt sick. Tom ducked into his flat to avoid seeing the stomach turning site that lay in the flat next door. 

Tom had to work later that week nothing to strenuous, being an actor and that. It was just a few auditions for some films and he'd get to go home. Once back in his flat he removed his head phones and began to read through some scripts he was sent for even more auditions early next week. That's when he heard it. The soft voicing singing from next door as if it had never went away. It seemed so normal that he almost didn't realise that it meant his neighbour was home. He wrote a quick note of support and stuck it to her door just incase she didn't want to talk to anyone. He retreated back to his flat. 

He picked up his phone and decided to flick through Twitter. Kathleen from the plan still hadn't responded to his tweets but oh how he dreamed of her! Every night she would enter his dreams with her soft voice, girly giggles, wavy chestnuty hair and full breast that looked like the would spill from her bra every time she would laugh. And there it is again that ever present erection Tom seems to get whenever his thoughts turn to her. He feels like a teenager with the almost constant masterbation. So that night like every other night he fell asleep sated but knowing he'd wake up just as hard as an hour before he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 : ending's before beginning's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Life happened :(   
> Just incase this could be viewed as graphic or triggering and I thought I should mention it

KATHLEEN'S POV:

She refused to leave her flat. It was the only place she felt safe. Kathleen had been home two days when she got the call to notify her that andy had made bail and would not be reprimanded in custody until the trial. However, he was not allowed within fifty feet of her, though that was no comfort, the man had his ways. The police watched the apartment building constantly ensuring Kathleen's safety but they only seemed to cause paranoia. Her neighbour was also told the news and had taken to posting notes through her door to make sure she was alright. 

God, how Kathleen despised the pity. She hated the way it made her feel small and incapable. She sighed as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Out of habit she didn't step away from the door until she heard the lock click into place. She edged slowly toward the sink almost afraid to look in the mirror. 

She was a week home and he had already won. She was all but ready to give up. Kathleen's arm had turned a permanent shade of deep red from the dried blood that poured from each wound she had inflicted on herself. She needed to stop. She new from her early teens this wasn't healthy. Yet she couldn't stop herself. She grabbed a fresh blade from the box in the medicine cabinet above the sink. The blade sliced through her wrist and Kathleen sighed with relief. 

After a few more cut she sunk to the floor quietly sobbing to herself. She felt defeated. Andy had won in her mind. She was acting like nothing but the useless whore he always said she was. He was right when he said that she couldn't function without him. 

"No!"She screamed as she stood to look in the mirror. "No no no no no no !" Her voice reverberated off the walls as her fist collided with the mirror smashing it to pieces. Blood dripped down her knuckles. She grabbed a bandage from the press under the sink. She wrapped her hand quickly as to prevent herself from losing to much blood. Before tying it off she cut the end with a scissors that she left on the side of the sink. 

Once the bandage was firmly in place Kathleen grabbed the scissors and began to cut off her long chestnut hair allowing it to fall to the filthy floor below. With her new hacked hair style she left the bathroom at a quickened pace jogging down to the bed room.   
She changed into her running gear. She grabbed her iPod and headphones choosing the loudest song she could and ran straight out the door of her apartment slamming it behind her. 

She ran and ran for all she was worth. She was nearing a bridge when she began to regret not eating over the past few days. Her adrenaline wads running low. She felt weak. About half way across the bridge she felt like she would collapse. She sat on the bridges edge peering into the water below. 

The music blasting through her ears was soon forgotten as she stared at the flow of the Thames. She began reverting to her old ways of thinking. Wondering what it would be like to jump. To just do it. Would she die? Would she live? Who knew. 

She stood up slowly as to not slip. She inched closer and closer to the edge. That's when she heard it. Her name was being shouted she turned to see who was calling her and that's when she saw him. 

TOM'S POV:

He was just after coming in the door from a long days work. Still he was happy to be still based in London for filming so he could return to his own bed each night. Ohh how he was happy to be near home. 

His neighbour had been quite all week her didn't see her. He tried to make contact with her but she avoided him at every attempt, but he wasn't about to give up. He was just out of the shower, changing in his room when he heard the bang he rush to put on his t-short and ran for the front door. 

He was too late he had missed her but she had left the door open. *Oh no. What if Andy's back?* Tom taught to himself as he inched his way to the door. He took a deep breath trying to steel himself for what he might find inside. He snuck slowly into the flat carful as to not be heard. 

As he reached the siting room it became apparent that he was alone. It was weird for Tom this apartment was so similar to his own, except there was difference, there was nothing personal. No photographs. No trinkets. No nothing. 

He walked around the flat trying to figure out this girl. Trying to get a sense of who she was , but there was nothing. It was like she was a ghost. He walked down the hall way towards the back of the apartment hoping to find her bedroom to see if that would give him some clue as to how this person was and where she had gone. 

Tom felt like what he was doing was wrong but after not leaving her place for a week and the. To burst out the door in such a rush she didn't close it behind her Tom knew it was for the best of he tried to find her. 

He reached a door and suspected it could be her bedroom there was a light on inside her gently opened the door. He jumped back and gasped in horror and he caught sight of the inside of the room. *bitch* * whore* *die* written repeatedly over and over in what appeared to be blood. It also spattered the floor along with long chestnut brown hair( that reminded him of someone). 

He turned and ran back to his apartment for his phone. He rang the D.I in charge of his neighbours case. He was there as quick as a flash. Tom talked him through what had happened. He brought the D.I to the bathroom. 

Half an hour later the building was swamped with the police and forensics experts. Tom couldn't stand just sitting around and waiting. He changed into his running gear and took off down the road to try to clear his head.


	5. Chapter five: the event

KATHLEEN'S POV :  
Shit shit shit. Her heart fell. All of her instincts told her to run. Of all the people why the fuck was Andy here. She looked all around there was no one. Not even a car. She removed her headphones and looked at him. 

He was smirking. "Oooh, daddy's little girl has been very bad. Have you missed me baby? I've missed you. Where's your beautiful hair gone.?" Andy reached out to touch Kathleen's head. She jerked back. "Don't fucking touch me you prick." Andy growled with a sneer. He didn't like being talked to like this, but he did love it when she fought back. 

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her down off the wall. "Come here you little bitch. You don't get to speak to me like that. I think you need to be taught a lesson." Kathleen fought to get away but she couldn't Andy dragged her towards the nearest alleyway. Once inside the alley bearly concealed from the street he pushed her up against the wall. Bashing her against it again and again. 

Kathleen's head was killing her. But she wouldn't give in to the urge to pass out. When Andy noticed this he lent back and walloped her in the face with a slap. Kathleen could feel her lip splitting. *ow that hurt * she almost wanted to laugh at the obviousness of her thoughts. Andy keep shouting his profanities about how much of a bitch she was and how his slut needed to be thought a lesson and how daddy's little girl was going to get what was coming to her. 

He pushed her tight up against the alley wall. Andy grabbed Kathleen's wrists in one hand above her head while the other proceeded to pull down her pants. Immediately his fingers found their destination. "You're so dry and tense baby. Better relax or this is going to hurt." Andy snarled at her in obvious displeasure because she was not dripping wet for him. 

Andy's hand left her crotch and proceeded to release his hardness from his jeans. She tried to push him off ,but she want strong enough. He trust up into her and she screamed in pain. Andy's spare hand flew up and clamped over her mouth to silence her. She was going to be sick. Or pass out. Maybe even both. 

She stood weakly propped up against the wall and allowed Andy to pound into her. Everything was quite until she heard approaching foot steps. She new this was her opportunity. She bit Andy's hand until he released her mouth. She screamed and screamed. Then she heard it all of a sudden someone else was there and they we pulling Andy off her. She was safe and so allowed herself to be pulled into the murky depths of exhaustion. 

TOM'S POV:  
His feet pounded into the pavement. Each slap of his feet he heard with a sharp quality due to the lack of headphones. Music would have been a good idea , but he had to get out of there and couldn't wait around to untangle them. He followed no path he usually ran. All he knew was he had to keep going. 

He turned and corner heading towards the Thames. He was nearing an alleyway when he heard a scream. It sounded so familiar. He didn't even realise that he was, but before he knew it he was sprinting down the alley. He saw a woman stifling against a man he quickly dragged him off of her. He punched the man and he fell to the ground. The man tried to get back up and that's when Tom recognised him. 

Shit! This was Andy his asshole of a past neighbour. And made to get up again. In a blind moment of temper Tom's foot flew through the air and connected with the side of Andy's head sufficiently knocking him on conscious. 

Tom then turned his attention to the lifeless figure against the wall. He took in her appearance as he a approached. Going by her choppy short hair he guessed it was his neighbour he never met. He took out his phone and called 999. He asked for 2 ambulances and the police. The dispatcher kept Tom talking to him so he could trace his location. Once that was done Tom bent to check on the woman. Before him. 

He knelt beside her and he felt it as the world froze and his heart shattered. It was her Kathleen. The woman from the plane. This is why she never responded. Tom grabbed her into his arms the weak beat of her heart in her chest a small reassurance against his own. He weeped and weeped as he listened to the sirens growing closer.


End file.
